


Stormy Mistakes

by Palizinha



Series: Sorikai ilys [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Pre-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: 1. As we huddle together, the storm raging outside.
Relationships: Kairi/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Sorikai ilys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811569
Kudos: 4





	Stormy Mistakes

Storms come and go. In most cases, it's not a problem, the people of Destiny Islands too used to it by now.

But...

The storm Riku remembered the most was the one in the night he had caused Destiny Islands to fall. There had been others since, a year had passed since then, but his biggest mistake was the thought he kept going back to.

"Need some company?" Kairi asked, because she had gone to his house to talk and gotten stuck there after the storm began.

Riku hesitated, but his usual need to be the strong one wasn't as strong as his need to not be alone. To know that his mistakes may not have been fixed, but hadn't ruined everyone around him. "Please."

It was a funny image, Riku thought, how tall he was compared to Kairi, but he just leaned into her as she hugged him.

"It's cold," Kairi reasoned, though they both knew it could be worse.

"Yeah," Riku closed his eyes, feeling Kairi's warmth around him.

That was love, he thought.


End file.
